My Spy Who Shagged Me
by LadyCizzle
Summary: A night out with friends turns out to be disastrous for J.D when he becomes the only one who can tell the CIA who's buying a bomb. Too bad he's been hypnotized and can't remember. At least Perry is there to help him. Wait Dr. Cox. Coxian slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Okay how long has it been since I posted a story on fanfiction for Scrubs. Forever. Just like this story has been on my computer forever. I don't know why I haven't posted it before today but like that old saying goes, there's no time like the present. So my Scrubs lovers I give you my new story. Just to let you know it deals with spies, bombs, bad guys, and slash so sorta AU from the show. Don't really know what season this would fall under but since Sam, Jennifer Dylan, and Sam are all mention it's safe to say that season season is a good place to start. Maybe after season eight but J.D and Elliot never got together and Perry and Jordan are separated. Hence the AU. You're probably tire of me talking (well typing) so I will let you go read the story now. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. Happy now**

**Chapter One**

"Guys I don't want to do this."

"Come on J.D it will be fine. This is the first Friday we've all had off in long time and you don't have Sam."

"He's with Kim's parents for the weekend."

"Exactly," Elliot smiled as she grabbed J.D's arm and tugged him closer. "That's why we decided to go out tonight. Besides, when the last time you got out of the apartment and had fun."

"I don't want to have fun Elliot," J.D growled loudly, pulling his arm away from Elliot.

It was the first Friday night he had off in a while and his friends were currently dragging him to a local bar. "I want to go home, lie in the fetal position, and face the fact that I will die alone."

Carla sighed at J.D's comment. It had been a week since J.D's last break-up and the young man was still heartbroken. Well not that heartbroken seeing as how they only dated for a month but it still hurt him none the least. She hated seeing her sad and upset so she took it upon herself to make him feel better by taking him out, which he wasn't receptive too. "Bambi guess what, you don't have a choice. We are your friends and we are going to do what ever you can to get over Sabrina. Not to mention Turk and I have the sitter until eleven and have no intentions of going back home."

"I don't want to get over Sabrina, she was my last chance."

"For what, herpes," Turk shrieked, sighing. "She was cheating on you, with STD Devin of all people."

"He has a very wonderful personality."

"He's also had almost every venereal disease known to man," Elliot scoffed. She was tired of J.D moping around too and wanted him to be happy again. "Look J.D, the point is that you need to put yourself out there again and get over Sabrina the slut. It's time for you to move on."

"Which is the reason why we brought to Crazy Mike's. Not only will you get all the drinks you want but you'll also have funny ass entertainment that will have you rolling on the floor if you know what I mean."

J.D looked to his best friend with pleading eyes. If anyone would understand it would be him. "Turk-"

Turk just shook his head and didn't give in. "J.D, it's time."

Suddenly J.D looked at Turk and smiled. He realized that his best friend was right, it was time for him to get back out there again and get over his cheating ex-girlfriend. He would find someone else to be with even if they weren't the one he really wanted. "Alright dude," he smirked as they walked inside the bar. "If you say it's time for me to move on then I have no choice but to listen to you."

Turk threw his arms around his best friend and lead him to the table, leaving Carla and Elliot behind at the bar to get the drinks.

Elliot waved her arms around sporadically. "Oh my God I can't believe that," she squeaked. "We tell him to move on he tells us he can't but when Turk says it-"

"Elliot let it go," Carla sighed as she grabbed the beers. "It's time you realized that Turk and J.D will be closer than any happily couple I know."

"And that's not weird at all," Elliot mumbled, grabbing the rest of the beers.

The two women made their way to the table and sat down, passing the beers around as they did. They came back and discovered Turk and J.D excited and mumbling about the entertainment on the program.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," J.D screeched, body jittering. "I'm going to get to see a real life hypnotist."

"I know dude that's why I picked this place."

"You two can't be serious," Elliot scoffed, sipping her beer. "You actually believe that it's possible to be hypnotized."

"Of course not. It's just funny as hell to watch people think they are."

"Turk you know how I feel about hypnotism. It helped me quit smoking."

"Or did it. Maybe you so crazy that you think it helped but you never really liked smoking anyway so it was easy for you to stop."

"That's the same thing I said V-bear," giggled Turk happily.

"I love how you're in my head."

"Me too."

Carla sighed and sipped some of her beer. She couldn't wait for the hypnotist to come on stage so she could go home as soon as possible.

The outside of the bar was crowded as he stood outside of it. He fidgeted slightly as he waited for the person he was looking for arrived. Currently they were already twenty minutes late. As time went by, he began to worry about the set-up when his cell phone started to go off.

"Pick and Save, Brian speaking," he answered nervously.

"Nice cover Dmitri but not necessary if this is a really private number." the person on the other line replied harshly.

"On can never be too careful, isn't that what you always say. That's why I don't know your real name."

"Right-" the voice chuckled. "Change of plans, I won't be able to meet you at the place."

"What do you mean you can't meet me, don't you want the merchandise."

"Of course I want it," the voice hissed, "I have a very important person waiting for what you have. I need it and everything else that goes with it."

"Then what do you want me to do? How am I supposed to give you the information?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"Okay, what is it."

"I want you to go inside Crazy Mike's and pretend you're the hypnotist. I'll meet you there."

"Won't they be suspicious, I'm not even a real hypnotist," he hissed over the phone. He wasn't liking the new plan. To many people meant to many ways to mess up.

"I know that you aren't but the people inside don't know that."

"I don't even know what you look like."

"Blue eyes, dark brown gorgeous hair, sitting in the front row. A willing participant for your fake show."

The plan had him really confused. "So you want me to be the hypnotist-" he tried to repeat only to be cut off.

"Stop being a stupid ass and do what I say or else you won't make it to see sunset."

A click signaled the end of the conversation and he let out a heavy sigh before going inside the building he was standing in front of. He couldn't wait for the night to be over and his life to go back to the way it was before. The placed was extremely packed making it hard to make his way through the room and over to the crowded bar.

"Hi, I'm here for the show," he stated to the brunette working behind the bar.

"Take a seat sir-"

"No I'm here to perform tonight."

"Oh you must be Gary," the female bartender smiled as she came from behind the bar. "I'll show you where to set up."

"Thank-you," Dmitri smiled, following the young woman to the back close to the stage. She showed him a small room already stocked with things he needed for the show including a cape, a gold pocket watch, and a wand. "Wow you guys are so prepared."

"We usually have another guy do it, that's all his stuff in here but he got sick and couldn't make it. Thank god he had another friend willing to step in for him."

"Yeah, thank-god."

"Just to make sure to be ready when we call you out," the girl smiled. "Do you have a stage name that you go by?"

Dmitri closed his eyes and thought about it. He didn't know what exactly he was doing but he was going to have to do something if he wanted his money. "I have the perfect name." Dmitri leaned over and whispered the name he wanted her to call him in the girl's ear.

"Cool," she smiled again as she pulled away and made her way out the door. "Oh and by the way, you're on in fifteen."

Dmitri looked at his watch and saw that it was nine forty-five. By ten-thirty, he was going to be a millionaire and on his way out of the country, never having to worry about anyone ever again.

Finally ten o'clock arrived and everyone was ready for the show to begin. One of the waitresses jumped on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to entertainment night here at Crazy Mike's. I would like everyone to put their hands together for tonight's talent The Great Pretender."

J.D, along with the rest of the crowd clapped as the blonde haired hypnotist came onto the stage. Currently he was at the bar buying another round for his friends and wanted to get back to his seat. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the other man wearing shades walking in his direction. The two men collided and J.D ended up spilling his beer all over the man.

"You idiot!" the fallen man yelled. As if his night couldn't get anyone worse some careless moron spilled beer all over him. "You stupid freaking idiot!"

"I'm so sorry," J.D quickly apologized as he grabbed from the bar and began wiping the man off. The angry man grabbed the napkin from J.D's hand and began wiping the liquid off himself. "I didn't see you coming at all."

"Of course you didn't because if you had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Look I said I was sorry-"

"Save it for somebody who cares," the man hissed, throwing his hand and the napkin in J.D face. He growled at the doctor one last time before walking away in the opposite direction.

J.D himself sighed as he went back to the bar and ordered another set of beers. It didn't take long for him to get them and soon he was back in his seat. He came back to find the hypnotist on stage but he had yet to do anything. Not seeing a performance was causing the crowd to become restless and J.D was worried that a riot would start.

Dmitri turned around to face the crowd and the nervousness caused his heart to beat profusely in his chest as he stood there alone on stage. The buyer that was supposed to meet him there was nowhere in the room and he was on stage to do some act that he didn't even know how to do. The idea of sprinting off stage popped into his mind but quickly dismissed them. If he didn't give the buyer what he wanted, he would be as good as dead. He knew the only way to get out of the situation would be to fake it the best he could.

Picking up the gold pocket watch, he looked out into the crowd again when he saw him. A few tables away, the sight of a semi-tall gentleman with very dark brown hair and blue ocean eyes. He was coming to a table surrounded by other people and had beers in his hands. The description of the man fit the profile of the buyer leaving Dmitri to assume that his buyer finally arrived.

'_Showtime.' _He thought as he grabbed the microphone and walked to the edge of the stage. It was time to get the show on the road. "Ladies and gentleman thank you so much for waiting but I am ready to begin."

"About time," Someone in the audience shouted, causing other people to snicker slightly.

Dmitri ignored the comment and kept his sights solely on J.D. "Now for my first act I'll need a volunteer, preferable male because they're so much easier to work with. Come on don't be shy."

J.D laughed and took a sip of his beer only to be nudged by Turk mid-way. "Dude, what the hell-"

"J.D you should go up there," Turk screeched, interrupting him. "It will be totally cool."

"Dude are you crazy; I'm not going up there. You know how embarrassing that would be?"

"Come on, when's the last time you did something spontaneous," Elliot smirked.

"Yeah Bambi, you should go up there," Carla replied, adding on more pressure.

J.D continued to shake his head his no when Turk tipped his beer over straight into J.D's lap. He jumped up to keep himself from getting wet and was pushed onto the stage by his evil friends. "You guys are dead," he hissed angrily at them from the front of the stage.

"I see we have a volunteer," Dmitri smiled, pushing J.D into the chair.

"No you don't because I don't want to do this."

"You're scared that's understandable but you don't have be afraid. Do not be afraid."

"I'm not scare I'm just-"

"Good now listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you," Dmitri knew he had to fool the audience into thinking he was real and he had seen enough television shows to know exactly what to say. "First tell me your name."

"It's J.D."

'_Clever, using common initials_,' Dmitri thought, walking around J.D until he was back in the front. "Thank-you J.D for being brave. So now for my trick." Pulling the watch out of his pocket he placed it in front of J.D's face. "If you will J.D I want you to focus all your strength and energy into the swinging of this pocket watch."

J.D moaned but decided to play along. He came out to have fun and he wasn't going to leave until he had it. "Alright."

"Now clear you mind and allow the logic of time and space to disappear. Focus on nothing but this watch," keeping his voice steady and soft. "See the watch swing back and forth through time outlining an imaginary pendulum that only you can see. Clearing your mind is all that matters right now, nothing else. All you need to do is focus."

J.D did exactly what the hypnotist said and let his mind fade away and focused on the watch. He didn't know why but he suddenly his mind cleared and everyone started to fade away. As it swung back and forth, his mind felt trapped. As if, he was in a trance or dream that he couldn't or didn't want to wake up from.

"By now your mind should be completely blank," Dmitri smirked, still swinging the watch back and forth. "Your mind is blank but you can still hear me, can you hear me?"

"Yes," answered J.D in a deep monotone voice.

"Please, call me master when you answer me."

"Anything you say master."

"Much better, now I'm going to ask you another question. Am I in control of your thought right now?"

"Yes master."

"Good answer. Now I want you to close your eyes and drop your head as if you were asleep."

A smile spread across Dmitri's face as J.D did as he was told. He thought his buyer was doing an excellent job playing along and knew he needed to step up his game if he wanted the crowd to believe he was the real thing. Ideas exploded into his mind as he bent down close to J.D's ear, still having no idea that J.D was not the man he was supposed to meet. "Right now I'm going to tell you something very important so I need you to listen. Are you going to listen to me?"

"Yes master, I will listen to you," J.D replied back in the same deep eerie monotone voice.

"Good but before I start I want you to…bark like a dog."

"Yes master," He command was spoken and J.D found himself unable to resist it. Before he knew, his voice changed, no longer deep and monotone but squeaky and high pitched as he followed the order that was given to him. "Ruff, ruff…ru-ru-ru-ruff. Grrrr-"

The crowds' laughter brought the real buyer out of the bathroom only to find his plan falling apart. Instead of him being on stage, it was the same dopey looking kid that knocked him down earlier now pretending that he was unconscious. The once simple arrangement was no more complex than he ever imagined. He was in danger of being caught and knew that he had to do something extreme to avoid it.

Meanwhile on stage, the fake hypnotist was still telling J.D to do different things that ranged from quaking like a duck or clucking like a chicken. "Enough!" Dmitri finally yelled, finished playing around. The more time he wasted the less time he had to get out of the country. "Now I will tell you the secrets that I hold dear to my heart," Closing the gap between him and J.D, he told the young doctor everything about the weapon, where it was, how to detonate it and how to stop it from going off. All in all J.D now knew the secrets that the man held dear to him.

Finally, after he was finished telling J.D everything he knew he stood back up and faced the crowd, all in awe at what he'd done. If he could, he would have given himself a pat on the back for his deceitful performance.

Smugly, he turned his attention back to the man sitting in the chair, still holding his head down with his eyes closed. "Can you still hear me J.D?"

"Yes master," J.D answered, "I can hear you."

"Did you hear everything I told you?"

"Yes master."

"Can you repeat it?"

"No master."

"And why not?"

"Because master," J.D replied deadpanned. "Only the person that loves me more than anything can know the secrets that you have told me."

"That is correct sir. That concludes my time with this volunteer so when I clap my hands I want you to wake up. When you wake up you will remember nothing from the last five minutes except for my secret, which you can only tell to the person that loves you. Understand."

"I understand master."

Dmitri clapped his hands and J.D's eyes opened and his head shot up. The calm serene world that he was in suddenly faded from existence and once again, he found himself back at the bar. No time seemed to have passed and he had no remembrance of what happened while he was on stage. In fact, J.D didn't seem to remember going on stage but he looked out to see his friends sitting at their table laughing their asses off at him and he didn't know why.

"What…happened?" J.D whispered, standing up out of the chair and looking out into the crowd.

Dmitri grabbed J.D's arm and pulled the doctor closer to him. "There's no need to play along anymore, I told you everything you needed to know," he whispered.

"Told me everything…wait…what are you talking about?"

"You know everything now so happily wire me my money so I never have to see your face again," Dmitri hissed, clenching through his teeth.

A look of complexity overtook J.D's face as he gazed at the strange man. He had no clue to what was going on and he didn't want to find out. He just wanted to go home and get out of the bar as quickly as his two feet could take him. "Sir I wish I could help you out but I really don't know what you're talking about," J.D gulped, taking one-step away from the man and closer to the edge.

Dmitri stared at J.D's face and immediately knew that he made a mistake. That the man he called on stage was not his buyer but in fact, someone who wasn't supposed to know about what he'd done. "You mean you're not him."

'Who's him?"

"Him is the man that's going to kill me when he-" Dmitri began to say when suddenly, a loud bagging noise rang throughout the bar.

J.D watched as Dmitri fell to his knees at the same time someone in the audience let out a blood-curdling scream. J.D looked back down at the hypnotist to see blood seeping through his shirt. Dmitri finished falling to the floor and J.D realized that the man had been shot. "Oh my God." J.D whispered. His doctor skills took over as he quickly fell to the ground to see if the man was still alive.

The sound of the gun going off was something he hadn't expected and mentally kicked himself for not putting the silencer on. No matter, Dmitri was dead and so would the kid from the stage as he prepared to take another shot. To bad he never got the chance. Once people realized that someone had been shot everyone began running out the building, causing to much chaos to do anything properly. Never mind the fact he didn't want to take the risk of hurting anybody not involved; one person dead was already enough. No, he decided he would take care of the mystery guy on his own time at his own pace, or at least get someone to do it for him.

He walked outside with the rest of the crowd and pulled out his cell phone. He had a favor to call in.

"He's dead," J.D whispered somberly while the people continued to run out of the building screaming. By this time Elliot, Carla, and Turk joined him on stage to see if they could revive the man but it was no use. The bullet ripped through the man's heart, killing him instantly. Even if they were at the hospital, with all the equipment needed, they still wouldn't have saved him.

The sound of someone banging at his door jarred Perry out of his thoughts as he came out of his room. It was close to midnight, he'd just gotten home from his shift, and all he wanted to do was drink and watch whatever game was on TV his TIVO recorded. He was in the middle of changing his clothes when the banging began and hand no choice but to answer.

He was surprised at who he saw. Standing at his door was a medium height, blonde hair woman that he hadn't seen in almost fourteen years. Someone he thought he never see again was standing there with a very serious look on her face.

"Hello Percival, long time no see." she smirked as she pushed past him and walked inside without being asked. She wasn't one to ask for anything, especially permission.

There were so many things he could have said in that moment but only two words came to mind. "Oh shit," Perry grumbled, rolling his eyes and slamming the door closed.

Now I bet you didn't see any of that coming. Well I hoped you didn't but if you did I really got to work on being more mysterious. Oh well, something for next time. Until next time, Keep chillin.

LadyCizzle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter. I am so happy to be posting again and I am also happy for the lovely reviews I've been getting. I always get nervous when I'm posting because I'm always afraid people will hate it. Mind you that only last a few moments before I realize that I really don't care what other people think. I am a very complex individual. Anyways on with the story. I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. Happy now**

**Chapter Two  
**

"Oh shit, that's all you have to see after not checking up on me for almost fifteen years. I think I deserve more than that," she scoffed playfully.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk," the woman replied. "May I sit down?"

"You didn't ask to come in so why ask to sit down," he shrugged. It was a good thing that Jordan was out of town for the weekend or he would have a lot of explaining to do. She smiled as she sat down on the sofa where he soon followed. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, pointing to the bar.

"No, I don't drink much anymore."

"To bad, I still do," Perry replied, pouring himself a drink. Once it was poured he moved to the sofa and sat down beside the woman. "Since you haven't visited me in over fifteen years I can safely assume this isn't a social visit."

"I'm sorry to say but it isn't."

"Then can I ask you again why are you here?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes and huffed. "Why do think I'm here Perry, I need your help?"

"I don't help out anymore, I'm retired remember."

"No you quit there's a big difference."

"Doesn't matter." Perry shrugged. "I don't work for you guys anymore."

"It does matter."

Perry snorted, annoyed. "What do you need?" he asked again.

Evelyn smiled, knowing that she'd won the battle. She got up from the sofa and pulled a picture out of her pocket before handing it to Perry. "Two days ago a man named Dmitri Russell, a very skilled nuclear chemist and a suspected terrorist, built a bomb and for unknown reason put it on the black market for sale to the highest bidder. It sold for 5.2 million dollars to an unidentified source."

"So where is this Dmitri dude?"

"Earlier tonight, around ten p.m., Dmitri disguised himself as a hypnotist at a local bar in attempts to pretend to hypnotize the potential buyer for the bomb."

"I feel a but coming on."

"But as luck would have it he actually accidentally hypnotized someone, the wrong guy. After the session, Dmitri realized his mistake but before he could make a run for it he was shot in the heart and pronounced dead a few minutes later. His buyer must have seen the mistake and decided to take to fix it his own way and now neither him or anyone else knows where the bomb is located."

"So you mean to tell me that there's a bomb somewhere in the city."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you and it needs to be found before it ends up in the wrong hands."

"Okay…" Perry shrugged, sipping his drink again. "I still don't see why you need me."

"Because I need you to protect the guy that was hypnotized. As you know the guy that was hypnotized wasn't a buyer, he's a doctor and…you know him."

"I know him-"

She took another picture out of her pocket and placed it in Perry's hand. "This was taken by an audience member while the show was going on but before the shooting began.

Perry looked at the picture in great detail and couldn't believe what he was seeing. In his hand was a picture of Mr. Russell on stage with a nervous looking J.D sitting in a chair beside him, staring intensely at what looked like a pocket watch.

"No this can't be possible…this guy looks like Newbie."

"Yes, Jonathan Michael Dorian," Evelyn sighed as she sat back down. "It seems that Mr. Dorian was the unfortunate one to be called on the stage this evening and now there's a possibility that he has real killers after him and not even know it. Not only that but he's the only one who knows where the bomb is and the secret deactivation code needed if the bomb is every detonated. That's where you come in."

"I can't believe it; this just isn't possible-"

"Well believe it Perry because if you don't help this kid out he's gonna wind up dead and so will hundreds of people if that bombs gets into the wrong hands. Look," she sighed, "I know that we're asking a lot from you but we need to keep this young man out of danger and seeing as how he already trust you, you're the obvious choice. So I'm asking you, as a friend, please help us."

Perry gulped as he held the picture closer to him. He couldn't believe that J.D, his J.D was in trouble and was at risk of being killed for knowing something he shouldn't know. It didn't take long for him to decide whether he was in or not. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to protect him, any way you can and bring him to me. You remember where the safe house is don't you."

"Of course I do."

"Good. I want you to be at his residence when he gets home from the police station, which is where he is now. I've ordered the officers there to keep him in their custody for as long as they could in order to prepare everything you'll need," she ordered. "More than likely the buyer already has someone stalking his residence so I want you to snatch him up and bring him to me before something bad happens to him. Think you can handle that?"

"Sweetheart have you forgotten, I can handle anything."

Evelyn smiled as she grabbed the drink from Perry's hand and finished drinking it. She got what she came for, her old partner in crime by her side and ready for action.

********

It was nearly three in the morning and J.D was finally standing outside his door. He had couldn't believe that after spending most of his day at the hospital he spent the rest of the night in a police station for questioning. After giving his statement fifty many times to about twenty detectives he was finally permitted to go home and he couldn't be happier. He found out that the police were very scary people when a dead man was involved.

Sticking the key into his door, he opened the door and walked inside, throwing his backpack to the floor. The room was dark, as always, and he went into the kitchen to turn on the light switch but he never got the chance.

Before he could turn on the light, a hand wrapped around his mouth and he found himself pressed so hard against a body that he could barely breathe. Immediately he began struggling against whoever had the hold on him but soon found it was no use. The person behind him was too strong.

"Don't move," The person whispered into his ear while moving him closer to his door.

Hearing the man talking to him sent chills through J.D's body as fear began to take him over. J.D thought about screaming but knew that it would make the situation worse so he decided to do whatever the intruder wanted him to in hopes that he would make it out alive.

"Do what I say and you won't get hurt?"

J.D nodded his head very slowly and closed his eyes tightly. If this was the way his life was going to end then he was ready for it to happen. He prepared himself for the worse when the person holding him pushed him to the ground.

"Stay down!" the voice yelled, falling on top of him.

J.D wanted to scream when suddenly his door burst open and the sounds of bullets going off and glass breaking all around him filled his apartment. He couldn't see anything but could see the intruder pull out a gun of his own and began shooting as well. Shattered glass fell to the floor around him as the shooting continued as J.D decided to make a run for it. He began crawling away when suddenly the shooting stopped and the light was turned on.

Slowly, J.D got up from the floor and couldn't believe what he saw. A masked man covered in blood was lying in the middle of his living room floor.

"I told you not to move."

"Please don't kill me," J.D whimpered, to scared to turn around and face the killer behind him.

"I'm not going to kill you Porsche but if you don't come with me you're a dead man."

J.D quickly turned around to see a smiling Dr. Cox standing behind him putting the gun back underneath his shirt. "Dr. Cox." J.D shrieked.

"You bet your sweet ass it's me Lillian," Perry smirked cockily and he had every right to be. For someone who hadn't been in the game for a long time he sprung into action, remembering everything he'd ever learned. It was like he never left.

He was hoping that J.D would come with him without any question but his hopes soon faded when J.D suddenly collapsed to the floor. Perry momentarily forgot about J.D's heart condition as he watched the young doctor fall. Still didn't stop the smartass remark that left his mouth. "And you wonder why I call you a girl Julia." Perry sighed, picking up J.D's heavy body and throwing the unconscious man over his shoulder. He quickly made his way down the stairs before anyone had a chance to see what he was doing.

********

Thirty minutes later, J.D opened his eyes and found himself no longer in his apartment but he was inside a moving car. He looked over to see Perry behind the wheel and the memories of what happened flooded his mind.

"Let me out!" J.D screamed, and began trying to open the car door wanting to escape. He didn't want to be another victim on Perry's list; he needed to get out quickly. "I said let me out."

"Newbie stop it." Perry growled, pushing J.D back into his seat who continued to struggle against him. "I said stop it."

"You killed a man…inside my apartment and then you kidnapped me. That's two dead bodies in one day that I did not need or want to see."

"Sasha-"

J.D ignored Perry's name for him and pushed the older man's hand away. "I don't know who the hell you are but you're going to let me out. Let me out now!"

"I can't let you out Newbie. If I let you out you will be killed."

"I don't believe you-"

"Earlier tonight you were hypnotized by a FBI most wanted terrorist who recently built a bomb and sold it an unknown subject on the black market. They think while you were under hypnosis there is a possibility that he told you the secret code that could stop the bomb from detonating."

"Hypnotized, I wasn't hypnotized; that man was a crock."

"He was J.D but that's not the point."

"Is this a joke?" J.D laughed as he looked at Perry. There was no way in the world that he harbored some code that could keep a bomb from going off. Perry was just trying to mess with his head. "This is a joke. That man in my apartment isn't dead and you aren't really kidnapping me, you're just playing a joke on me. This is all some big funny joke that you and the Janitor concocted to humiliate me. But it's not funny anymore so please take me home."

"J.D this is not a joke this is serious," Perry hissed, banging the steering wheel hard. "That guy in your apartment is dead, just like the hypnotist from earlier tonight and you could be next."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to work for the CIA."

J.D became silent as he looked at Perry and realized that the man was either serious or really diluted. There was no way his mentor was in cahoots with the CIA was he. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"No, the Dr. Cox I know is a doctor who practices internal medicine and thinks that he's god's gift to man. He currently lives with his ex-wife and they have a son and daughter together. He enjoys torturing people, withholding mercy, long winded rants, and calling me girls' names. The Dr. Cox I know does not know how to use a gun to kill people and knows nothing about the CIA. So for the last time, tell me who you are."

"I'm the same Dr. Cox Newbie; I just have more of a back story than most people you know."

"Then tell me because from the looks of it you're not letting me go and we're in for a long drive," replied J.D, refusing to give up on the conversation.

Perry looked over at J.D and then back at the road. He didn't know if he should tell J.D anything because knowing to much put you in danger but he didn't have a choice. It was either tell J.D or have the young man annoy him for the rest of the trip. "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Alright then I'm listening."

"It happened back when I was seventeen," Perry began. "It was a few weeks before graduating high school. I'd been accepted into Berkley but had no way of paying for tuition so I went to a job fair. That's where they recruited me. They told me how I would travel the world and protect our country while getting paid. They also said that if I did what they wanted me to do the government would pay my entire way through college and med school as well as give me a very substantial bank account."

"So the CIA wanted to recruit you and you said yes."

"What do you think; they were offering to pay for me to go to school. I had no money and needed all the help I could get if I wanted to get away from my family. So I went, they trained me, and I went on missions for them."

"You're a trained killer."

"Only when I had to be but most of the time I was just the enforcer or muscle if you will." Perry answered. "I fought the guys while my partner got the information we needed, anyway we could."

"Wow." J.D whispered, leaning back in the seat. By this time he had calmed down and wanted to hear the rest of Perry's story. "I can't believe I actually know an CIA agent."

"Ex-CIA agent; I don't work for them anymore."

"Can I at least ask why?"

"Believe it or not I wanted to save lives, not take them so I told them I wanted out. They were hesitate at first, I was the best they had, but I had people in my life to think about and I couldn't let them get hurt because of me."

"Let me guess, Jordan was that person."

"Yes she was. I met and fell in love with Jordan and I realized that I wanted to be with her. In order to do that I had to give up my job and I don't regret my decision for a minute. Getting out was the best thing I could have done and I would never go back."

J.D thought about the words Perry was saying and couldn't help but feel sad. Perry was free from this life and he was the one who put him in danger again. The minutes passed and the question burned inside his brain. He was hesitant to ask it but knew it would kill him if he didn't. He was about to ask it when the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here," Perry responded almost an hour later as he turned off the car, grabbed a few bags from the backseat, and got out.

"Okay," J.D replied back, copying Perry's action. The hour long drive resulting in the two of them standing out a small cabin. "Wow, this would be so much nicer if I wasn't on the run from killers."

"Just get inside will you."

J.D nodded and walked behind Perry to the front door. "Why did you say yes?" he asked after Perry knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Why did you say yes?" J.D asked again. "You could have said no and someone could have came and gotten me. Why did you say yes?"

"Because, they're paying me." Perry replied, before shoving J.D inside the cabin. 'And I'm not about to lose the only person that keeps me sane.' he secretly thought as he followed J.D inside.

J.D stood on the side and watched the small blonde hair lady run out of the kitchen and pull Perry into a hug. "Perry you made it."

"I said I would handle it didn't I. Small problem though, there's a dead body in the kid's apartment. Might be one of the buyer's men but I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, it's being taken care of." Evelyn smirked, handing Perry and J.D a drink each. "You didn't think I would let you handle this all by yourself did I. You've been out of practice to long."

"I still can run circles around you any given day."

"Name the time and place."

"Excuse, hate to break up your happy little reunion but could someone tell me how they plan to get this information out of my head so I can go back to my normal life," replied J.D, a bit snarky but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't everyday he had killers after him and colleagues turn out to be ex members of the CIA.

Evelyn turned around to face J.D while Perry went down the hallway towards the back. "Ah yes Mr. Dorian we plan to help you, that's why we brought you here."

"And who are you?"

"My name is of no importance to you but saving your life is."

"Okay then how do you plan on helping me secret CIA lady because I told Perry I don't know what happened at the bar?"

"We figured you wouldn't so that's why we're going to put you under hypnosis again and getting all the information out of your head." Evelyn explained to J.D, walking into the living room. "We hope that by doing that we'll be able to stop the bomb from going on if it's found."

"Then when that's done I'll be able to go back home and forget all of this right."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Dorian."

"What?"

"The severity of the situation makes it difficult to release you until we have the information we need and all the people behind this put away."

"You can't keep me here."

"Newbie sit down."

J.D hadn't noticed Perry come back into the room but it didn't keep him from talking. "No, I refuse to be kept here like some prisoner in Guantanamo Bay while you try to pry information out of my-"

"Gladys I said sit down." Perry growled again, this time deeper.

J.D shot an angry glare at Perry but never the less sat back down. The last thing he needed was to make Perry upset in the midst of everything that was happening.

Perry took a deep breath and sat down beside J.D. He needed to explain to J.D what was going to happen to him while he was at the safe house. "Look J.D I know you're scared but you have to understand that you are not safe out there. There are people, dangerous people out there looking for you because you have something they want and our job is to protect you, at all cost. So just listen to me when I say that you have my word, I will not let anything happen to you."

J.D let the words sink in and realized that Perry was right. He wasn't safe out there, the dead body in his apartment was proof of that but he still didn't know what he was going to do. "When do we start?"

"Why don't you go to sleep and we'll try in the morning."

"Okay," J.D whispered and got up from the couch. "Where's the bathroom? That was a really long drive and being kidnapped doesn't help with the bladder?"

"Down the hall, the last room on your right."

"Thanks."

Evelyn waited until J.D was out of sight before she turned back to look at Perry. "You like him don't you," smirked Evelyn. She had known Perry for many years before he left and she could always tell when he was into someone.

"What!"

"You like him a lot, and don't lie to me Percival Cox I know you. I can totally tell."

"You're seriously off your rocker lady."

"Oh am I. Perry why don't you just admit that the reason you took this job is because you like this J.D kid and I'll leave you alone."

"So what if I do?" Perry finally admitted, getting up from the chair. Evelyn was the first person that he was telling about his infatuation for J.D although he was pretty sure Jordan and Carla already knew about it. Still, he hadn't said it out loud so he wasn't sure how to put it into words. "What if I do like Shelia a little, it's no big deal."

"No big deal Perry, you shouldn't have taken this job if you have such strong feelings for him. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, not as long as I'm here."

"Perry-"

"No Evelyn," Perry growled, "I promised to protect him and I will. I can't lose him, I won't."

"I have faith in Perry," Evelyn said walking over to Perry and kissing him on the cheek. "You'll save him."

J.D was coming back down the hall when he saw Evelyn kiss Perry on his cheek. His heart sunk a little as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He could feel the chemistry between the two when he saw the two of them together and couldn't help but feel sad at the sight. His heart wished that Perry would someday feel the same love that J.D felt for him.

"Excuse me," he shouted, interrupting the two of them. "Hate to break you two up again but where exactly am I sleeping."

"Don't worry Gabriela, I'll show you," Perry replied walking towards J.D.

J.D followed the older man to one of the rooms in the cabin. The room had a bed and a dresser and very small window but other than that it was really plain. He could tell that it was not a place people lived in. Turning around, he saw Perry drop a bag to the floor and he bent down to pick it up. He picked it up to see his things inside the bag; a few pairs of jeans, shirts, boxers and some other essentials including his toothbrush, soap, and his Ipod. "How did you-"

"I broke into your apartment earlier and gathered a few of your things. Thought it would help make the situation better."

"Thanks," J.D gratefully replied as he took off his shoes. His body was too tired to do anything else so he decided to lie in the bed and go to sleep. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his hand underneath one of the pillows.

"If you need anything else Lizzy, just let me know."

"Could you stay with me?" J.D blurted out before Perry could walk out. "I mean after everything that's happened to me I was wondering if you would stay with me."

Perry thought about all the reasons he should have said no but seeing J.D so scared made him want to make sure J.D was safe. Taking off his own shoes, he climbed into the bed with J.D and wrapped one arm around him. "If you tell anyone about this Jessica I will kill you."

"Thanks," J.D smiled and closed his eyes. He let the memories of today fade away and allowed sleep to take him over. 

Oh poor JD. First you get hypnotized and now bad guys are trying to kill you. At least Perry is there to keep anything bad from happening to you. Lucky bastard. Anyways until next time, Happy 4th.

LadyCizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter. I am so happy to be posting again and I am also happy for the lovely reviews I've been getting. You guys rock steady and you rock hard. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep chugging out chapters. Now on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.  
**

**Chapter Three**

J.D woke up the next morning to find himself alone in the bed. Stretching, he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. He found the CIA lady in the kitchen cooking and Perry nowhere to be found. He pulled out a chair at the table, sat down at the table and waited for her to come out.

"Good morning Mr. Dorian, I thought I might make you a little breakfast before we get started. Are you hungry?"

"No not really but I guess I should eat something. It's not everyday that I get poked and prodded by the CIA."

"We're not going to poke and prod you Mr. Dorian."

"Says the lady with no name," J.D sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

Evelyn smiled and walked out the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes that she sat on the table. "I do have a name, it's Evelyn."

"Well Evelyn, please call me J.D. Mr. Dorian is my father and it's also just a little to formal for my taste."

"Alright J.D, if you insist."

J.D opened his mouth to say something when a shirtless Perry came down the hall and stood in front of the table. Any thought that J.D had flew out the window as he gazed at Perry's ripped body.

"Is there a problem Susanna?"

J.D closed his mouth and quickly stood up from the table. "Nope, no problem," he stuttered as he backed away. "I think I should go and take a shower."

Evelyn and Perry watched as J.D flew out of the living room and out of sight. Evelyn walked over to Perry and slapped him on the arm. "You are incorrigible."

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did. You come out of the shower all glistening and showing off your over-exercised body," she hissed, pointing at his half-naked body. "Do you want him to run away blushing every time you come into a room?"

"Of course Sandy was blushing, I mean have you seen this body," Perry smirked but in reality he hadn't even noticed if J.D was blushing or not.

"God men are so thick," Evelyn mumbled under her breath as she walked back into the kitchen.

Perry sat at the table but was still dumbfounded as he watched Evelyn walk away and left him alone.

Once in the bathroom J.D stripped off his clothes and jumped inside the shower. Even though the shower was previously occupied the water was still hot. Letting the water slide down his body, he couldn't help but shake as the image of a half naked Perry filled his mind. It was a deep secret he kept buried within himself about his feelings for his former boss. About how whenever he was near the older man all the blood would rush from his head straight to male parts, harden him at once.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled to himself as he banged his head against the tile. He tried to replace the image with other thoughts but it didn't seem to help his problem at all. Having no other way to diffuse the situation he decided to take care of his problem on his own, realizing he was in for a long shower.

Nearly forty-five minutes later J.D finished his shower and was fully dressed when he made his way back into the kitchen. Breakfast was made and both Evelyn and a fully dressed Perry were sitting at the table enjoying it. J.D smiled at everyone as he took a seat at the table and the female CIA agent immediately got up to accommodate him.

"That was a long shower J.D," Evelyn smirked as she poured J.D a glass of orange juice. "I almost went in to make sure you were okay."

J.D blushed and sipped some juice out of his glass. "Sorry about that," he replied apologetically. "I started thinking about this mess that I'm in and I guess time got away from me."

"Don't worry about it; sometimes you just need an extra long shower before you start the day."

J.D blushed again as he bit into a piece of toast. Quietly he chewed the toasted bread until a thought abruptly entered his mind. "Oh my God,"

"Newbie what is it?" Perry asked speaking for the first time since J.D came to the table.

"Turk and Carla. Sam." J.D whispered as he got up from the table and ran to his room. Pulling his bag from underneath the bed, he found the clothes he was wearing the prior evening and threw them on the bed. He soon found what he was looking for and flipped it open only to have it ripped from his hands. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled as he phone was taken away from him.

"Newbie look-"

"I have to call Turk and make sure he's okay, that they're all okay" J.D replied hysterically as he tried to grab his phone from Perry. "You don't understand, they were with me last night and I need to make sure they're okay."

"J.D please calm down. Your friends are alright, in fact Mr. and Mrs. Turk as well as Miss Reid are at the hospital being watched by professionals."

"And Sam and Kim."

"They are also unmarked cars watching your son his mother as well. If anyone tries to go after any of them they will be stopped."

"So they're okay, really."

"Yes they are," Evelyn nodded. "After we were briefed on the situation we made sure that all the parties involved were to receive proper care. As we speak there are agents watching your friends and family's every move."

"Where are my friends now?"

"At the hospital, working."

"But why aren't they here with me," J.D asked the agent, sitting down on his bed, "Why am I here but they aren't?"

"Because you have the information we need. Your friends were not the ones on that stage last night, you were and because of that you are our number one priority."

"Can I at least call them and let them know I'm safe."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"And why not?" J.D asked, demanding an answer as he stood back up. "They need to know that I'm alright."

"The more your friends know the more danger they could be in."

"I want to call my friends."

"J.D-"

Perry placed his hand on Evelyn shoulder's and nodded his head. Without speaking, Evelyn half smiled and walked out of the room leaving J.D and Perry alone. Once the woman was gone, Perry glared at the young doctor who was now steady in his stance with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"J.D I know this is hard on you but you do not have the right to speak to Evelyn that way; all she's trying to do is help you make it out of this alive."

"By keeping me locked up like I'm a prisoner while the safety of my friends and possibly my son hangs in the balance."

Perry walked up to J.D and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Newbie, do you trust me?"

"What does my trust for you have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question dammit, do you trust me?"

J.D left out a sigh and looked Perry in the eye, noticing the concerned look they held. He could feel Perry's sincerity and knew that the older man cared. Finally relaxing, he uncrossed his arms and let them dangle at his sides as he turned his face away from Perry's. "I trust you."

"Then you have my word Newbie, Carla, Elliot, Sam, and Turk are safe and nothing's going to happen to any them."

"You promise."

"I promise."

It was enough for J.D to believed him. "Okay."

"Good," Perry smirked as he let go of J.D's shoulders. "Now that that's out the way Debra it's time for you to go in there and apologize to Evelyn before she has a chance to poison your food."

"Would she really do that?"

"You remember my old partner I was telling you about."

"That was Evelyn," J.D gulped nervously.

"Let's just say people that get on her bad side never make it to see the next day," Perry grinned.

"I'm going to go apologize right now," He made a dash out of the room while Perry stayed back and laughed at him. J.D found Evelyn sitting at the table staring and tracing her finger around her juice glass. Hesitantly, he sat down beside the agent who continued to ignore him.

"Look Evelyn-"

"I know that you're scared for the lives of your friends as well as your own but know this; the next time you speak to me in the manner that you did in that room I will make sure you never see the sunrise again," she stated sternly without looking up. "Do I make myself clear Mr. Dorian?"

"Crystal," J.D mumbled as he lowered his head down in shame.

"Good, now if you will excuse me I have a phone call to make."

She rose from the table and disappeared down the hall while J.D remained at the table. He reach over and grabbed his glass but immediately let it go when he remembered what Perry told him.

"Don't worry J.D, I didn't put anything in it,"

J.D turned around to find Evelyn standing right behind with a smirk on her face. "That's not why I put it down."

"Sure it isn't but really you should eat up, we have a visitor who should be arriving soon to help us with the situation."

J.D smiled, grabbed a fork, and reached for a pancake to place on his plate as Evelyn sat down beside him again. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until that moment and grabbed another pancake to satisfy his hunger. He didn't know how long he would be in hiding but he knew that he had a long road ahead of him.

********

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet? Where is he?" the man hissed at one of his men who worked for him as he paced back and forth in his office. It was the day after his failed attempt to retrieve his merchandise and he was angered by the situation. The only person who knew anything was nowhere to be found.

The young man being yelled at cringed in the seat he was sitting in as he tried to avoid the look in his boss's eyes, "I've tried everything sir but it doesn't help that he's now in the care of the CIA."

"I don't care who has him I need him now."

"I'm doing everything I can."

"Well try harder or you'll end up just like Dmitri, dead."

"Whatever you say sir," the henchmen stuttered as he stumbled out of his chair and out of the room leaving his angry boss behind.

The man huffed as he slammed his body into his chair. The more time that he let slip by the more his own ass was on the line. Suddenly the phone began ringing and no matter how much he didn't want to answer it he decided to after the third ring. "Frost speaking," his hissed into the phone after he answered it. His demeanor quickly changed when he heard the voice on the other line. "There's been a slight mishap in our plans but don't worry, I'll find him and once he's out of the way you'll have what you want."

Frost hung up the phone at the very moment his partner came into his office. "And can I help you Brewer."

"We gotta go, Myers wants us in his office a.s.a.p."

"He say why?"

"No but I can bet it has something to do with this Russell guy and who he sold his bomb too."

"I'll be right up."

"Alright, I'll let Myers know," Brewer nodded as he walked back out of the office.

Robert Frost, a seasoned CIA agent, smiled as he slipped his jacket. It wouldn't be long before he had the information he needed and the money he worked so hard for in his pocket.

Well that concludes chapter Four. Hope you liked it. If you did, review, if not, I don't really care what you think. Until next, stay away from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter. I am so happy to be posting again and I am also happy for the lovely reviews I've been getting. You guys rock steady and you rock hard. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep chugging out chapters. Now on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"This isn't going to work," J.D stated for the second time since the hypnotist arrived at the cabin. The hypnotist, also known as William, had been trying to hypnotize J.D for the past twenty minutes but it wasn't working.

"Well it worked last night and that man was a quack."

"And I already told you I don't know why he was able to do."

"It worked because you're mind was open to it," Evelyn suggested, sitting down across from J.D.

"Then why isn't it working now?" J.D asked.

"Because you're not opening yourself up to it Diana; I thought we already established that."

"Look, I want this information out of my head just as much as you do but this isn't going to work," J.D couldn't help but yell. He discovered it was a mistake when Perry reached over, pulled him out of his chair, and dragged him in the backroom. "I'm sorry for yelling," J.D quickly said as Perry closed the door behind them and he fell down onto the bed. "It won't happen again; please don't kill me."

Perry rolled his eyes and hit J.D upside his head to keep him from hyperventilating. "Quit your blubbering Tiffany I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you relax."

"How can I relax when there is a information about a bomb inside my head and I'm in danger because of it?"

"You're going to have to if you want to get back to your normal life."

"After today I don't anything will ever be normal to me again," J.D laughed, lying down on the bed. "I mean every time I look at you I'm going to see some attractive rogue CIA agent instead of a attractive rogue doctor."

"Attractive Leona," Perry smirked at J.D's slip-up.

He blushed as he sat up on the bed and placed his head in his palms. He hadn't meant to blurt out the words; they simply came out on their own. "I didn't mean it like that; I just meant I would see you differently; not saying you aren't attractive because you are very attractive but-"

"Newbie."

"Yes Dr. Cox."

"Shut up."

J.D immediately became quiet, rose up from the bed, and walked out of the room with Perry not far behind. Together they walked back into the living room and J.D took his seat in front of the hypnotist.

"Are you ready to try again?" William asked the young doctor.

"No, but I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Good," William smiled as he pulled his golden pendant from his pocket and began swing it in J.D's face. "Now I want you to keep your eyes on this at the same time clearing your mind of all thoughts."

"Okay-"

"Don't forget to relax; relieve yourself of all tension."

"I am relaxed."

"And now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate only on me and my voice," William whispered softly. "Nothing else matters as long as you can hear my voice and my voice alone inside your head. You answer to no one but me understand."

J.D listened to the man and closed his eyes, the dreamlike trance returning. "I understand."

"Good because you need to listen to me if you want me to help you. Do you need my help?"

"Yes," J.D answered in a monotone voice. "I need your help."

"Why do you need my help J.D?"

"Because there's dangerous information in my head."

"What kind of information?"

"The whereabouts of a very dangerous bomb and the codes that go with it."

"Do you know where the bomb is?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you don't love me more than anything?"

William gave J.D a puzzling look before turning to the CIA agents. "What does that mean?"

"I will hold all the secrets in until I find the person that loves more than anything. Only they can know the information."

"Does that mean you can't tell us anything about what Dmitri Russell told you last night?"

"I cannot tell you anything."

"You have got to be kidding me," Perry hissed as the rest of the conscious people in the room sighed.

"This may be harder than I thought."

"Like anything in my life is every easy," Perry grumbled in response while William brought J.D out of his trance.

The young doctor opened his eyes hoping to see happy faces but was instead met with sad faces. "It didn't work did it," he asked gloomily.

"I'm afraid not Newbie."

"That's just great," J.D sighed, slouching down in the chair under him. "What do we do now?"

"I have no clue."

"What I don't understand is how some fake was able to hypnotize me without having any real ability?" Evelyn replied, speaking for the first time.

"Hypnosis is a very powerful, especially for those open to it," William answered, "If J.D's mind was open and relaxed enough it would have been easy to hypnotize him without even trying. There have many instances where a person has been hypnotized without being approached directly by the hypnotist."

"But what about the love thing, what does that have to do with anything?"

"For being a fake he sure was good at hiding his information," Evelyn stated.

"Wait a minute, what love thing?" J.D asked.

"While you were under you stated that Dmitri told you that you couldn't tell anyone but the person that loved you more than anything."

"You're telling me that until I find a person that loves me I won't be able to tell you anything. It's official, I'm a dead man."

"You're not a dead man," Evelyn said, trying to reassure J.D, "We have to stay positive."

"I'm sorry but are there killers after you because you have bomb information in your head, I didn't think so."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something; you're a very attractive young man."

The comment made J.D smile and all angry thoughts disappear. "Sad to say but no, I'm currently single. I caught my last girlfriend cheating on me with a guy who's best known for his frequent trips to the free clinic but it's not like it would have lasted long anyways because I subconsciously sabotage every relationship I'm in."

"Do you know why," William asked since he had a doctorate in psychology. "You sabotage you're relationships that is."

"I think the problem stems from my parents divorcing when I was seven or the fact that I walked in on them having sex when I was five. Or it could be because my father was an absent borderline alcoholic and my mother married any man that asked for her hand. Those could be very huge reasons."

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Perry yelled after J.D finished his statement. "We didn't' call you here to sort out Samantha's problems we asked you to get the information out of his head but apparently you can't do that."

"Is it me or is someone in dire need of a session."

"Oh he already has a therapist and a back-up one when he gets mad at the first one."

"I wasn't being sincere Felicia."

"Oh," J.D frowned and lowered his head.

"Now what are we going to do?" Perry asked the shrink and the other CIA agent in the room.

"I haven't a clue," Evelyn sighed, "J.D why don't you go lie down and rest for a bit while we figure out what we're going to do."

"A.K.A you want me out of the room while you discuss CIA secrets. I can take a hint," J.D smirked as he got up from his chair and made his way to his room.

"Does anyone else think that he's too smart for his own good?"

"At least you don't have to work with him or a regular basis," Perry sighed causing Evelyn to smirk. "But on a serious note what are we going to do."

"Like I said before, I haven't got a clue but I know what we might have to do if we can't get the information." 

* * *

"You're going to love what I got for you."

Robert Frost stared at the man sitting in the driver side of the car. The day quickly turned into the afternoon and the search for Johnathon Dorian was still going forward. He needed to find the young man quickly before there was hell to pay. "Well what are you waiting for Donny, lay it on me."

Donny Miller, a long time crook and computer hacker looked the agent up and down before he answered the man. "It turns out that your Dmitri guy was smart, too smart, so smart that he lead me right to what you're looking for. He gave it to his mother who's in the second stage of alchemizes so when you guys questioned her she didn't remember her son coming and giving her something to keep in her wall safe."

"And how exactly did you come across this information?"

"I talk to a few neighbors who remember him stopping by. Sweet boy they all said but very shy and big momma's boy. I also talked to his mother, convinced her I was with the censes bureau and in her one "states" told me all about the safe her son put in about a year ago. Must have planned ahead on building this thing. "

"How does that help me get what I need?"

"You asked me to find it for you and I did, my part's done," the other man shrugged as he handed the agent a piece of paper with writing on it. "Now that I've done my part it's time you pay your end of the bargain."

"Right, your money." Robert smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope filled with money.

The greedy man took it immediately and opened it up to count the green bills and make sure all what he asked for was there. He was so busy worrying about his money that he didn't notice Robert reach into his pocket again and this time pull out a gun until he felt the cold steel pressed against his forehead. "What are you doing man?"

"Sorry but loose ends need to be tied and since you already know to much I consider you a loose end," he smirked before he pulled the trigger. Blood spattered everywhere as the bullet ripped straight through the man's head. Slipping on his gloves, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped all fingerprints and traces of him from the weapon before throwing it in the glove compartment. 

* * *

Well that concludes chapter Four. Hope you liked it. If you did, review, if not, I don't really care what you think. Until next, stay away from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter. I am sorry I'm late with this but please don't kill me. There's already been enough murder in this story, don't ya think. And since it's late I'm not going to hold you up any longer. Now and ready.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

J.D lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling above him trying to think of a way to get the buried information inside his head but nothing seemed to work. Sighing, he got up from the bed and over to the door opening it. He almost walked out of the door when he heard Perry and Evelyn arguing in the other room, stopping him completely. His face stiffened in fear when he heard what the pair was talking about.

"No, absolutely not," Perry yelled, slamming his palm against the table. His face was scrunched, filled with wrinkles as it deepened to a crimson red color. "You are out of your mind."

"Perry, please, be rational."

"Rational, are you kidding me. You're talking about murder."

"We may not have a choice in the matter."

"There is always a choice."

"Not when the lives of hundreds, no scratch that thousands could be at stake," Eve hissed back. She was trying her best to keep her cool and stay level headed but it was proving to be harder then she realized. "It's our job to protect them."

"No, it's your job to protect them. The world is not my responsibility anymore."

"Perry-"

"You have my answer, we aren't killing him. I don't give a damn what the orders are," Perry rose from his seat and tried to walk to walk away from the table only to be grabbed by Eve.

"I know you have feelings for J.D-"

"This has nothing to do about my feelings for Shelia. This is about you wanting me to kill him because you see him as a threat."

"I don't see him as a threat but you can't ignore the possibility that he could up being one. He knows too much Perry, stuff that can get him killed."

"So for him it's either find the contact and kill him or be killed by us if we don't find the guy."

"If those are our orders."

"Screw the damn orders. This is why I got out so I wouldn't have to do this shit anymore."

"You need to see the bigger picture," Eve tried to explain but to no avail. Perry just pushed her away to keep her at bay. "Perry please listen to me."

"I said I don't want to hear it because I don't care."

"You have to care. Sometimes you have to sacrifice one to save the many."

"What part of I don't give a rat's ass about saving the many," Perry yelled aloud. "I'm not going lose J.D, I won't and I'm not about to let Sam lose his father because of some stupid maybes and what-ifs."

"Perry-"

Perry growled but remained silent as he pushed past Evelyn and towards the rooms. He stopped at J.D's door and pushed it open to hear J.D yelp out in pain. Pushing the door open even more he looked in the room to say J.D on his butt, rubbing the side of his face. "Sarah what the hell?"

"I knew I should have moved after the yelling stopped," J.D whined as he pulled himself up from the ground and walked over to the bed.

"Wait, you heard us."

"It was hard not to," J.D whispered. "You were pretty loud."

"Newbie-"

"Are you really going to kill me?" he asked suddenly, the conversation creeping back into his mind. "I've seen enough spy movies to know you have to always follow the orders you've been given. So if you have orders to dispose of me are you going to?"

"J.D-"

"I mean…if you have too to do your job then that's okay because you have to think about the safety of others. I'm not really ready to die but if it keeps the world safe then I guess I don't really have a choice. It's not like I'm that important to save-" J.D was so caught up in his ramble that he didn't realize that Perry was in front of him until he felt the older man's hand around his arms. "Dr. Cox-"

"Now you listen here Sophie and listen good, you're not going to die because I'm not going to let anyone kill you and do you wanna know why?"

"Huh-"

"Because I refuse to be the shoulder that all your pathetic little friends cry on and that includes your little black girlfriend. There are too many people that give a damn about you," Perry hissed angrily. "I'm also not about to let Sam grow up without a father, even if you are woman. It still wouldn't be right. Besides," smirked Perry, "I promised that I was going to protect you and as you know I am a man of my word so that means you're not dying on my watch. So please, get it through your overly processed skull and grow a pair will ya. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Cox," J.D squeaked in response as Perry pushed him back onto the bed. He let out a soft humph as his body hit the soft cushion and he fell backward. The heated sensation of Perry's hands close and on his body.

Perry noticed the look on J.D's face and instantly felt his whole body flush. "Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly making his way over to the door.

"Um, I guess I could go for something to eat now."

"Good, I'll go make us something."

"Okay," J.D replied.

Perry walked over to the door and opened it back up not once looking back at J.D.

"Do you give a damn?"

Perry turned around and looked back over at J.D who was sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chest, holding himself. "What was that Newbie?"

"I asked if you give a damn," J.D repeated, this time louder as he turned his head around. "You have to don't you because you're risking your life to keep me safe. That alone means on some level you give a damn."

"Of course I do," Perry wanted to scream at the other man but found himself saying nothing. Instead, he let out a sigh and walked out of the room leaving J.D alone without an answer.

J.D let out a sigh of his own as Perry closed the door behind and left him alone. He tried his best to hold back the tears as the thought of dying bombarded his mind. Deciding that he didn't want to die without the people he loved more then anything knowing how he felt, he pulled out his journal that Perry brought and began writing.

* * *

Turk paced nervously back and forth in the on-call room of the hospital. He finally got the break he needed and had spent the last half hour trying to track down J.D's whereabouts with no such luck. Carla couldn't do anything but watch her husband throw his cell phone on the bed beside her. "Dammit," he hissed as it fell.

"What happened?"

"Like you don't already know what happened."

"Turk-"

"I got the voicemail again. It's like J.D disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Turk, sweetie, you need to calm down."

"Calm down, baby J.D is in isolation god knows where because he may or may not contracted a dangerous viral disease from that fake hypnotist we saw last night."

"I know that Turk but you have to think positive."

"Did you not hear that doctor last night after that man was murdered?

"We don't know if he did."

"We don't know because nobody is telling me anything," Turk shouted, "I call his cell phone and it goes straight to voicemail. I-I call the number that the doctor and all I get is a busy signal. I need to know what's going on but nobody will tell me anything."

"J.D's my friend too Turk but you have to think rational about this."

"I know this makes me sound paranoid but something's not right about this."

"What do you mean?"

"The hypnotist from last night was murdered and it just so happens that he infected with a disease that neither you, Elliot, or I have ever heard of."

"It happens all the time Turk."

"Then how come J.D is the only one in isolation at some super secret hospital that we can't even go to."

"Because J.D had direct contact with the man before he was shot. They were on the stage together and the guy whispered in his ear. There is a good chance that whatever this man had J.D could have caught."

"But why haven't they told me anything yet, why won't they call back."

"They will call; we just have to be patient."

"But when."

Carla sighed and got up from the bed, pulling Turk into a hug. If it had been any other day her husband's yelling would have gotten him a stern tongue-lashing but with his best friend in possible danger she decided to let it slide. Right now her baby needed to vent and yell and she was just the person to listen, even if she wanted to do the same thing herself.

"Do you think he's okay?" Turk whispered, wrapping himself further in the embrace.

"I don't think he's okay I know he's okay," Carla whispered in reply, trying to hold back tears. "Wherever he is he is getting the best possible care and we just have to wait for him."

"I know…I just want him back so badly."

"J.D's gonna come home to us, we just have to believe that." 

* * *

Hope you like Turk and Carla making an appearance but you had to know that Chocolate Bear would be missing his V.B. like crazy. Also Perry may have to kill J.D, that sounds like fun. Don't forget to review and until next time,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter and on the correct day as well. Aren't you proud. Anyways I know that the Coxian love has been very little but the next chapter will be full of it. Just thought I let you know so you'll have something to look forward too next week. For now, please enjoy this chapter and drop me a review if you want.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Six  
**

* * *

It was later in the evening and J.D and the team weren't any closer to getting the information out of his head. William came back again and tried other techniques but none of them seemed to work. Dmitri's work on him created a block that couldn't be knocked down.

Currently J.D and Perry were alone at the cabin eating while Eve was in another room making a phone call. Her and Perry were still not speaking after their previous confrontation about the black-haired doctor.

Tired of the silence, J.D looked up to the other side of the table and spoke for the first time since dinner. "I'm sorry," J.D whispered as he pushed the food around on his plate, hunger a non-issue.

Perry looked up from his plate and gave J.D a confused look. "What are you sorry about April?"

"You were out and I somehow managed to pull you back in, to a life that you hated and wanted nothing to do with."

"It's not your fault Newbie."

"It is my fault. If it weren't for me and that stupid fraud pulling me on the stage you wouldn't be here. You would be at home, with your children and wife, relaxing."

"First off Hanna that hell spawn is not my wife," Perry hissed, pushing aside his plate. "She's my ex-wife who I happen to have children with and it doesn't matter because she took the kids and they're at her mother's house. They've been there for a couple days now."

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying you're saying?"

"Sorry," J.D mumbled and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence J.D opened his mouth to speak again. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Why did Jordan leave? Did you two have a fight or something, I mean big one…not the small ones you have everyday."

"No we didn't have a fight, we just decided to spend some time apart to figure out what we want from each other."

"So you still love her?"

"I don't love that she-beast."

"Okay then…well do you still want to be with her?"

Perry stared at his protégé and shrugged his shoulders. No one else knew about his temporary situation with Jordan and a part of him couldn't believe that he was telling J.D about it but he was. It was only fair that he tell him the rest and get it off his chest. "Maybe, for Jack and Jen's sake but I really don't know."

"If you're worried about their upbringing I think it's safe to say that they're screwed no matter what. I mean look at you and Jordan; those kids has no chance to be normal," J.D smirked playfully. His eyes shifted away from Perry's gaze, scared until he realized that Perry was smiling as well.

"You may be right about that Julie," Perry laughed.

"Look Perry I know you don't think highly of me and you hate when I give you advice but since I don't know if I'm ever going to make it out of this situation alive let me tell you this. You may not believe it but you deserve to be happy and have the best life this world has to offer but you can't have that if you keep getting in your own way."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I guess I'm trying to say that if you want to be with Jordan then you should do whatever it takes to keep her," replied J.D honestly.

"And if not?"

"Then you should cut your losses and move on while you still have time. You don't want to live your life wishing you'd done things differently. It's not fair to anyone, especially not you."

Perry listened to J.D's words and took them all in. It didn't seem like it but there were times he'd gave his happiness in order to please someone else. Most people didn't notice but he wasn't surprised that J.D had. The young doctor seemed to know everything about him.

"Who are you Oprah, save your womanly advice for those stay at home moms who can't figure out why they husbands don't find them attractive anymore."

"I was just trying to help."

"You wanna help; figure out a way to get the information out of your head so we can all go home."

"I'm trying to do that too," replied J.D somberly. "I just don't know if I can and we all know what will happen if I can't."

It took of Perry's control not to reach across the table and pull J.D into a tight embrace. Instead he glared at the young man and let out an angry growl. "That's not going to happen."

J.D nodded and smiled as he swallowed the food in his mouth. It wasn't much but it was all the reassurance J.D needed to feel better about the mess he was in.

* * *

They two men sat in the back of the restaurant, alone and anxiously awaiting for someone to speak first. Finally, tired of waiting Agent Robert Frost decided it was time for someone to start talking.

"Do you have what I want?"

"That depends. Do you have what I requested?"

Robert couldn't help but smirk at the man's initiative. It was what made him realize that getting rid of him wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He may have been a young CIA agent but he was smart, to smart to fall for any of Robert's schemes. "I do," he smirked as he pointed the bag behind him. "100,000 dollars as you requested."

"Okay," the shaken man replied. He held up a manila envelope to show Robert. "The information you want is in this envelope."

"All right," he smiled as he leaned forward to grab the envelope but it was moved before he could.

"Wait there's more," the young agent said quickly before Robert had a chance to touch it. "This is only half of what I promised you."

"What do you mean half?"

"I'm young but I'm not stupid. I know that if I give you this there's a huge chance you will kill me before I have a chance to leave this room."

'Dammit too smart.' Robert thought to himself as he bit into his bottom lip.

"So to make sure I live to see tomorrow I will give you this envelope and you will give me the bag."

"How do you know you aren't trying to double cross me? Give me the wrong information and make me look like a fool."

"Because I'm not a fool," snorted the agent. "I know that you can have me killed in a blink of an eye."

Robert chuckled slightly and gave the agent a nod. "You're right I could but you have my word, I will spare your life."

The young man still reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, holding it up for Robert to see. "All the same I am going to give you this cell phone. It's prepaid, practically untraceable, and will have one use."

"Really, and what is that?"

"Once I have moved my family safely out of the city I will text you the other half of the information you need. If anything happens to me before then you will never know where that young man is which will not make your partner very happy."

"I see you thought this through," Robert seethed bitterly as he grabbed the cell phone. He should have know picking this particular young talented agent would come back to bite him in the ass. Nevertheless he needed the information and he had to do whatever it took to get it, even if that meant letting the man live. "You've thought of everything."

"Yes, yes I have and I will keep my end of the agreement if you keep yours."

"And you're not scared, by what you're doing I mean."

The man's eyes darken as he stared intensely. He knew the question was coming and was prepared to answer it. "What you do with this your business not mine. My top concern, my only concern is my wife and my unborn daughter."

Robert sighed, satisfied by the answer. "Very well Agent Daniels. I will do as you ask. You have my word."

"Call me Lucas and thank you for understanding my need to be careful."

Lucas handed Robert the folder at the same time the other man handed him the money he was promised. He opened the bag, checking to make sure it was all there, before smiling and closing it.

"So is everything in order."

"Just one final thing, I'm going to need your car."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. We've been in here talking alone for the past twenty minutes and my car has been completely unattended. It could easily been tampered with and I wouldn't know the difference."

"You don't believe me."

"It's not that, I'm just being cautious," Lucas shrugged. "You know how that is, right."

Robert frowned but reached into his front pocket and pulled out his car keys. He realized that in a short amount of time he had become the pawn in this chess game. The rules had to be followed if he wanted the same outcome. His bank account overflowing with money. "Here," he hissed, throwing the other man the keys. "Be careful with her, she's special."

Lucas in turn gave Robert the keys to his car. "I'll take good care of her."

Lucas gave Robert a smile as he gathered his things and left the table. Robert waited for a few minutes before he got up from the table and left out of the restaurant, unnoticed. He had another important meeting to attend.

* * *

From one restaurant to another, Robert made his way to the back of the crowded room until he found the person he was looking for. Sliding down into the chair, he showed the man a big black metal suitcase. "I have what you want," he replied without hesitation. "Do you have what you promised me?"

The man smiled and nodded his head as he pointed to a silver briefcase behind him. "I'm a man of my word aren't I?"

"I hope so," Robert replied as he slid the case over to the smiling man sitting in front of him. He watched patiently as the man picked up the case and inspected the outside. "I have to warn you though I do not have everything I need just yet."

"And why is that?"

"There have be a few roadblocks but I assure you I will complete this job. On that you have my word."

"I see and I have to say I'm quite impressed you followed orders this well. To be honest I was expecting a little less from you Robert."

Robert chuckled and leaned forward in his chair. "I hate to sound negative Mr. Delgado but you almost sound, disappointed that I performed well. Were there ever any doubts."

"Of course there were doubts," the man now identified as Mr. Delgado replied as he slid the case to the side. The handsome man smirked harder as he too leaned forward closer to Robert. "After all you did kill Mr. Russell."

"Well I didn't have a choice in that matter. He would have told the CIA everything if I hadn't.

"It's a good thing you are resourceful Robert or else you wouldn't be here right now."

Robert smirked and leaned back. "I'm going to take that as a compliment and not as a threat."

Mr. Delgado chuckled as he leaned back in his chair as well. He had to admit he loved Robert's confidence, so much that it was the only reason the man was still alive. Yes, he would keep Robert alive for as long as the man was needed and after that he would end up just like Dmitri, dead. "I like a man with confidence. It makes me feel even more empowered."

"You're welcome."

"Enough with the friendly conversation I think it's time we get back to the business at hand. You have found the merchandise and given it to me but there is still one problem."

"Like I told you earlier Dmitri messed up and now some idiot out there has all the information you're supposed to."

"And what information would that be?" asked Mr. Delgado.

"Only how to detonate and deactivate the bomb that he built. Without it the bomb is practically useless and you don't want something you can't use."

"So what do you plan on doing to get me the information I need."

"It just so happens that the idiot is being protected by the CIA and I know exactly where he is. All I have to do is find him, get the information I need, and dispose of him."

"And the people protecting him."

He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Them to, if I have to," he replied nonchalantly. "I have no problem doing what needs to be done."

Mr. Delgado grinned happily as he took a sip from his wine glass. Yes, he would also have no problem disposing of any problem that came his way. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Another short and sweet but angsty Coxian moment. Well it's not angst really, more like foreplay between those two. Hope you liked this chapter, including Lucas, the young, smart, and very smart agent. And if you're wondering yes the name came from Chad Michael Murray who plays Lucas Scott on One Tree Hill. Doesn't he scream federal agent. Don't forget to review and until next time,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter and on the correct day as well. Here's the chapter I've been promising you. Hope you haven't waited to long for it. So please, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

He awoke the next morning wrapped in the white sheets of his bed completely naked and lying next to a warm body. Turning over in the bed, he slowly remembered exactly how he winded up in his current predicament.

_Flashback_

_J.D was alone his room listening to his Ipod while Evelyn and Perry sat in the other planning on new ways to get everything out of his head. So far everything they tried failed and everyone was going stir crazy being locked together, J.D especially. _

_He sighed as he changed the song on his device and leaned his head back on the pillow. The urge to call his friends and tell them everything that was going on was growing with each passing second and it pained him to know there was nothing he could do about it._

_As if he could sense J.D's emotions, Perry walked through the door with a cell phone in his hand. J.D immediately sat up straight in the bed and stared at the older man with a confused stare. "Dr. Cox, what."_

_"Before you start blubbering I know how you get if you go a day without talking to your wife so I managed to get Eve to buy you this so you could call everyone and tell them you're fine."_

_J.D smiled a real smile for the first time since the night everything changed. "Really, you did that for me."_

_"Not just for you Jasmine. I don't think I could have survived another day with you whining about how much you miss your Bayside gang."_

_"Oh can I be Zack."_

_"No you cannot," Perry replied seriously. "You're more like Screech." Before J.D had a chance to turn his head to the side and start to daydream Perry whistled loudly and threw the phone to J.D. "Not now Cinderella."_

_"Jasmine, Cinderella. Disney characters."_

_"Just the ones that deal with princesses."_

_J.D laughed as he stared down at the phone. He couldn't believe Perry actually did something nice for him. When he thought about it everything Perry was doing for him, saving him, protecting him could be considered nice. Great even. It made him smile using the realization that maybe the older doctor did like him after all._

_"Well, what are you waiting for? Call them all ready." _

_J.D was still smiling when Perry left the room and made his way to the kitchen. It was late in the evening and Eve had gone to check on a contact of hers. He had no idea when she would be back so for now it was him and J.D._

_He grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and began gulping it down as quickly as he could. Walking from the kitchen to the living room he turned on the television and tried to find something decent to watch while J.D stayed in the room and called his friends._

_While his eyes remained on the T.V, his thoughts drifted to another subject matter. The man in the bedroom. Perry didn't know why but being around J.D for this long hadn't bothered him the way he thought it would. Sure J.D had his annoying moments but other than that Perry realized that he liking having the younger doctor around. Not to mention he wasn't bad to look at._

_Sighing, he took another sip of his beer and threw all thoughts of J.D out of his mind. Concentrating hard on the what was on in front of him. It didn't matter because soon the sound of someone sitting down beside him caused him to turn his head. "Bell."_

_"Still going with the Disney princess theme I see," J.D grinned happily. _

_"Gotta stick with what works."_

_"That's a nice motto."_

_"So, how'd it go?"_

_"If you're worried that I told Turk anything I didn't." replied J.D. "I stuck with the cover story of me being in confinement while the government made sure I didn't have some deadly contagious virus. It took some convincing but I triple double-decker swore that I wasn't lying."_

_"But you are," smirked Perry with a raised eyebrow._

_J.D sighed heavily. "I know and I feel terrible right here," he replied, pointing to his heart. _

_Perry shook his head but remained quiet as he returned his gaze back to the television. J.D followed suit and soon the two of them were engrossed by something that was on the black box._

_"Dr. Cox," spoke J.D as he turned around to face the man sitting beside him. The show was over and now there was nothing on except for a commercial. J.D decided it was a good as time as any to talk._

_"What is it," he asked without turning his head._

_"Before you say anything or call me a girl for being such a sentimental sap I would just like to say thank-you, for everything."_

_"I don't understand-"_

_J.D raised his hand and silenced Perry before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Please, just hear me out. I want to thank you for taking the time to keep me safe and hidden from mad men who want to kill me. I know doing this isn't something you wanted to do ever again but you're doing it. I don't know why but you are and it makes me grateful that you are."_

_This caused Perry to turn his head and look at J.D's smiling face. His heart clenched in his chest as it began to beat uncontrollably. "J.D, I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything. Just you being here is enough," J.D smiled as he continued to stare at Perry, trying his best not to get to emotional. He took a deep and exhaled before turning back to Perry. "Okay, go ahead."_

_"What?"_

_"Call me a girl, ask me if it's that time of the month, make fun of me. It's what you always do after I say something girly." _

_"I'm not going to do that J.D"_

_"Really."_

_Perry couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on J.D's face but suddenly stopped when he realize the reason for it. He'd be the first to admit that since J.D began working at the hospital as an intern he'd been more than harsh and unfair to the young man. Someone other than him would say that it was simply because he was a bastard but that wasn't it. It was Perry's way of keeping people away and from being hurt. Still he had to admit that it had been five years and J.D showed no signs of going away. Maybe deep down he didn't want him too. "Yes really," Perry finally said. "I'm not going to make fun of you."_

_"Then what are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to say your welcome and don't mention it," he smiled. "And, that I'm glad to be here…with you too."_

_Suddenly the space between them began to disappear as they found themselves inching closer towards each other. Soon lips were pressed together and gave way to something more passionate._

_J.D moaned as Perry's tongue invaded his mouth, still it wasn't enough. He wanted, no he needed more. Throwing all caution in the wind, he crawled into Perry's lap and continued the kiss. He moaned again as he rubbed their hard erections together. _

_Perry couldn't believe what was happening. A part of him knew he should do something and stop it. Sex would only lead to heartache and it was something neither of them wanted but his body held all the control. And his body didn't want to stop, especially not after being this close to J.D. It felt to good._

_The kissed deepened as they rocked their bodies together, pleasure shocks soaring through them. Finally they pulled apart for air and tried to catch some as well._

_"Bed?" asked Perry._

_J.D nodded, still trying to catch his breath. _

_"What are we doing?" Perry huffed as they stood up and began making their way to J.D's room._

_"I have no idea." answered J.D honestly, pulling Perry into another heated kiss. They reached the bedroom a few seconds later still immersed in their kiss. J.D felt his body land on the bed and Perry lie on top of him before they separated for air. _

_Perry stared down at the man lying underneath him trying to figure out what to do next. J.D's entire face was flushed, his hair tousled, and his lips red and bruised. He was a beautiful sight to behold. God, he wanted J.D but he didn't know what J.D wanted. "J.D." he whispered softly. "Do you want this?"_

_J.D slid his hands up Perry's shirt and smiled. "You have no idea how much I do." Once more pulling Perry into another deep kiss._

_End of Flashback_

Now there they were the two of them early the next morning lying side-by-side, naked. J.D didn't know what he should do. He could lie back down and pretend he was still asleep or he could sneak off and-

"Either go back to sleep or go away but for god's sake Debra stop thinking so damn hard."

He looked down to find Perry lying on his back and staring up at him. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well you did."

"Like I said sorry."

Perry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Truth be told he'd been up long before he felt J.D stir but he hadn't had the guts to move. What if J.D regretted what they did together? Sure he wanted it last night but today was a new day.

"Now who's thinking to hard," J.D smirked as he used his arm to prop himself up.

"Using my own words against me Newbie, nawt cool."

"You think now that we slept together you could lay off the Newbie thing."

"No."

"The girls' name then."

Perry shook his head again, giving J.D a 'seriously' look. "No."

"Just checking," J.D sighed sadly as he lied back down.

Perry decided they shouldn't beat around the bush any longer. They needed to talk and the sooner they did it the soon the awkward the situation would be over. "Look J.D we need to talk."

"About what, what we did last night?"

"Yeah…that."

"Why?" shrugged J.D. "We're both adults, it was consensual, and we enjoyed it. You did enjoy it didn't you."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about." Perry replied, shaking his head. This was turning out to be harder than he realized. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I need to know if you regret it."

J.D's heart began pounding furiously in his chest. He knew it was coming that feeling of regret after a one-night stand. He just wished it wasn't coming from Perry. "Do you?" he asked instead of answering.

"I asked you first."

"If I answer will you respond and say something I don't like."

"Maybe, depends on what your answer is."

"Then no," he whispered, turning his gaze downward. "I don't regret it." There he waited silently for the rejection he knew was coming. Perry was going to say that what happened between them was a mistake. That he should forget about it ever happening. What happened was something he didn't expect. A hand reaching up and cupping the back of his neck. Looking up, he saw Perry staring at him but there was no regret in his eyes. "Do you?"

"It's complicated J.D."

"It's a yes or no question."

"I'm broken, bitter, narcissistic, and spiteful." admitted Perry. "Overall I'm a jackass."

J.D snickered softly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"And, I don't want to lose you," He paused before saying the next part. "You're important to me." he admitted for the first time since the two men met.

J.D's entire face lit happily at the man's word. It's something he'd never thought he'd hear but something he always wanted. Reaching over, he placed a soft chaste kiss on Perry's lip. "You're important to me too." he whispered once they pulled apart. "And like I said, you won't. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I'd rather you'd hold something else," he whispered seductively in the other's man ear.

Perry said nothing; instead he let out a low growl and pulled J.D closer to him. 

I told you there was going to be Coxian love and I that's exactly what I gave you. Now it wasn't full on smuttiness because that would mean I would have to change the rating. Hope your happy but try not to stay that way because there is some angst ahead. So until next week,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Yes it's me. I'm back with another chapter and on the correct day as well. I just want to shout out everyone one who has reviewed this fic so far. I'm glad you're liking it and here's the next chapter just for you. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

Robert stared at the cell phone and smiled happily. True to his word, the young agent sent him the information he needed and now he was off to get the last piece of the puzzle.

He then turned his attention to the picture of the young man he was looking for. Johnathan M. Dorian disappeared three days ago and hadn't been seen since. He knew the CIA was hiding him somewhere, he just didn't know where. Now he did.

As he walked across the parking lot he dialed his phone and waited patiently for someone to pick up on the other end. Finally someone did and a gruff, irritated sounding voice answered.

"Hastings."

"Now is that how you answer the phone now," laughed Robert.

"Frost is that you. What the hell do you want?"

"And is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your life. I don't think so."

"I'm grateful, really I am," the man replied sarcastically. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"I need a favor. Are you up for it?"

"If I do this for you we're even. Understand."

Robert smiled mischievously as he reached his car and got inside. After today he wouldn't need anymore favors, from anyone. "Of course. Even."

* * *

"I can't believe you slept with him."

It was later in the morning when J.D and Perry finally decided to get out of bed. They showered and changed clothes and were in the middle of making breakfast when Evelyn arrived back to the house. One look at Perry and J.D and she knew something was different. It didn't take her long to figure out exactly what happened. Grabbing Perry by the arm, she dragged him to the back room and left J.D alone in the kitchen.

Closing the door with a slam, she stared sternly at Perry. "Do you have any idea what predicament you've put yourself in?"

"What I do is none of your business?" Perry hissed at his ex-partner.

"It is when it involves someone I've been ordered to protect," Eve barked back. "Have you forgotten the rules? Never let your emotions get in the way of completing a job."

"Have you forgotten that I don't work for you or the government anymore so I don't have to follow your damn rules?"

"You're the one who said yes."

"Because I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to let you use him to get what you wanted only to dispose of him after you got what you wanted."

Eve folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "I don't recall you having a problem with it in the past."

"I do," replied Perry bitterly, crossing his own arms. "When it involves people I happen to care about."

"Do not pull that self-righteous bullshit with me Percival. Do you have any idea what a mess you've put me in?"

This caught Perry's attention. "What are you talking about? What mess?"

"The reason I was gone so long is because whoever was looking for the bomb, found it in a safe hidden at Dmitri's mother house."

"So-"

"So the bomb is officially in the wrong hands but they don't have the codes so the bomb is practically useless."

"That sounds like a good thing."

"Well it's not good enough for my bosses, they want both the bomb and the codes and the only way to get them is-" She never finished her sentence. Her gaze drifted towards that floor and she waited for Perry to fill in the blanks. It didn't take long for the doctor to figure out exactly what she was trying to say.

"No."

"Perry listen-"

"I said no!" he screamed at the woman. "I will not let you use J.D as bait so your bosses can get what they want. The answer is no."

"You don't understand the severity of this situation. That bomb-"

"Could kill a lot of people." Perry finished for her. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why are you being stubborn about this entire situation," Eve replied somberly. "You know what you have to do."

"I won't."

"You don't have a choice."

Perry opened his mouth to retort when suddenly the sounds of bullets flying throughout the house. The glass in the windows shattered and caused Evelyn and Perry to fall to the ground. Perry crawled over to the nightstand and pulled out the two guns he had stored there. Covering Eve, the two stayed low as they made their way out of the back room.

As soon as they were in the hallway, more bullets began clashing around the house. Perry felt his heart sink to his stomach as he made his way to the kitchen where J.D was. He was ecstatic to find him there with his body completely on the ground.

"I guess it's safe to say they know where I am." J.D replied as the bullets continued to fly around them.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise," Perry whispered in J.D's ear as he pulled the man close.

J.D listened to the words and believed them as Eve and Perry stood up and began firing off their own rounds. He covered his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound guns but it didn't work and it made him even more scared.

Suddenly the firing stopped and both Perry and Evelyn slowly stood up to look around.

"Stay here and don't move," Perry ordered him as they rounded the corned. Suddenly J.D heard a crash on the floor and without thinking ran out. He was shocked to discovered a metal canister on the floor and a white thick smoke covering the floor, rising to the top. J.D opened his mouth to speak but immediately found himself growing sleepy. He could barely keep his eyes open as he continued to look around the room for Eve and Perry.

J.D found them and began making his way towards them when his body suddenly gave out. His entire world turn black as his body fell to the floor with a thump.

"Him, that's the one we take."

"What about these two?"

"Leave'em. Our orders was to take the doctor only. Besides, they didn't see our faces."

He shrugged and did what he was told. Bending down, he picked up J.D and threw him over his shoulders. With a nod, the two men proceeded to leave the house and the two unconscious bodies on the floor.

Okay please don't kill me. For those of you who have read my stuff you know that I love cliff hangers. It's my thing, it's what I'm known for. I am the Queen of it after all. And because this cliff hanger was so evil there will be an update in the middle of the week before Sunday. That's right, you're getting two chapters this week. Aren't you excited. Until next time,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: So I said I was going to give you another chapter this week and true to my word I did. I hope you like it and kudos to everyone who reviewed last chapter. The comments were very much appreciated. I'm glad you're liking it and here's the next chapter just for you. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

J.D's eyes fluttered open as he tried to determine exactly where he was. The room, or what he assumed was a room was dark except for a lamp flickering softly. He tried to move but quickly found that his feet were bound and his hands were tied behind his back. Still, he tried to squirm his way out of the ropes when the sound of a door opening stopped him

His head snapped up to see the outline of a tall figure advance towards him. J.D's heart beat uncontrollably in his chest as he waited for the man to come into sight but he didn't. Instead the man stopped a few feet away so J.D wasn't able to see his face.

"What do you want from me," J.D couldn't help but ask after a few moments passed and no words passed between them.

"You know what I want."

'Yay I do, I know what you want but I can't give it to you."

The man growled. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't know what it is." J.D whispered terrified. "I was hypnotized and ordered not to release the information to anyone."

"You expect me to believe that," the man laughed in response as he began pacing in front of J.D. "You either think I'm stupid or you must really be an idiot."

J.D let out a soft gasp, realizing that he recognized the man's voice. His mind immediately flashed back to the night this whole incident started.

"You idiot!" the fallen man yelled. You stupid freaking idiot."

"Of course you didn't because if you had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Save it for somebody who cares."

"You're the guy from the club," J.D replied. "You're the guy I accidentally bumped into."

"And you're the idiot that messed up everything. It was supposed to be me on that stage."

"You think I wanted to go up on that stage with that maniac. I didn't even want to be at the club but my friends forced me to go, just like they forced me to go up on that stage."

The man hissed. "Where Dmitri gave you the information instead of me but no worries," he shrugged. "I have you now and I will get what I want or else you're dead."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm dead either way?"

He walked over closer to J.D and bent down, looking him square in the face. "That's because you are," he smiled, slapping J.D gently on the face before slipping back on his shades. "And you better stop lying to me or else I'll make that death long and as painful as possible," Robert stood back up and made his way over to the door.

"I swear I don't know anything!" J.D yelled out but the man didn't say anything else as he left out of the room, leaving J.D alone and more scared then he'd ever been in his life.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this."

They both awaken moments earlier to find the house in total dismay and J.D nowhere in sight, the canister beside them. Perry immediately ran outside with hope that J.D wasn't that far gone but he found no one outside. He was too late.

Evelyn could only watch the older man pace back and forth. At the same time trying to break everything in his path. She could feel his anger but she needed him to focus. "Perry I need you to calm down."

"Fuck calming down!" Perry yelled, picking up the only lamp not broken in the gunfire and throwing it at the wall. "J.D is gone because of you. It's all your fault"

"This is not my fault. I was only doing what I was told to do."

"And if he dies in the process it really doesn't matter to you does it."

Evelyn frowned. "He's not going to die."

"Why, because you said so?"

She didn't say anything else, instead she made her way to J.D bedroom and began to look around. "Where is the cell-phone?"

"J.D is missing and you're worried about a cell-phone."

"Not just any cell-phone Perry, a cell-phone with a very powerful GPS tracking chip inside of it. It's the reason I gave it to him."

"He wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't used him."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well for you sake I hope he has that cell phone on him," Perry hissed, walking out of the room.

She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "Hi, Agent Murray. I need a location on that cell-phone I asked you to low jack for me."

* * *

Perry sat at the table trying his best to keep all the bad thoughts away but nothing he did worked. All he kept seeing was the image of J.D's scared face looking at him replying in his head. All he could hear was the promise he gave J.D, the promise to keep him safe. He'd failed and now, now he was going to have to tell everyone that J.D wasn't coming home.

Perry knew that his friends at the hospital would be devastated. Especially Carla, Turk, and Elliot. Hell, even the Janitor would be upset if J.D wasn't around for him to torment. Not to mention J.D's family, his mother and brother. What would he tell them? Would anyone believe the cover story that the CIA had fabricated?

Letting out a low growl, he slammed his hands on the table before standing. He forced all negative thoughts out of his head. The fight was far from over and it wouldn't be until J.D was back safely. No matter the cost.

He walked to the back room where Evelyn was to find the woman standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me you have some good news."

"I do," she replied still smiling. "He has the cell phone and we have an exact location as to where he is."

* * *

Robert found himself sighing loudly as he let go of J.D's hair. He'd been interrogating J.D for at least an half an hour and he still didn't have the information he needed. J.D stuck to his story about really being hypnotized by Dmitri and having no clue as to what the codes were. Robert couldn't tell if J.D was telling the truth or if the people that were hiding him gave him the cover. Either way he was going to get what he needed.

"I'll give it to you kid, I thought you would be much easier to crack but you're proving me wrong," Robert chuckled slightly as he started pacing in front of J.D. "I don't think I like that."

J.D let out a scared shaky breath. "I'm not trying to be difficult I'm telling you the truth. He really hypnotized me."

"Did he tell you the codes."

"Yeah but I can't recall them. He said I have to find someone that loves me more than anything before I could recall them."

"See, that's what's so hard to believe. How was he able to do that?"

"I don't know," J.D replied, shaking his head. Fear following through his veins and his heart pound ferociously in his chest. "I honest don't know."

"Not good enough." Robert smirked as he raised his hand and hit J.D again. Reaching down into his holster, he pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at J.D's head. "Now tell me what I want to know."

His mind went blank and the only thing he could do was stare down the barrel of the gun pointed at him and pray that someone would save him.

If was if his prayers were answered when suddenly he heard a door being pushed open and the sound of bullets flying again. Robert growled and pressed the gun against J.D's head. "What did you do, how did they find you?"

"I don't know."

"Liar!" He yelled loudly as he pulled the gun away long enough to cock it before pressing it back hard against J.D's head. "Now you die."

Okay so you're probably mad again. I left you with another cliff hanger. Sorry, I just haven't done them in a long time and I kinda miss doing them. I know it's horrible but I've giving a good story that's leaving you on the edge of your seat. Someday you'll thank more for it. Anyways don't forget to review because they make me happy and until Sunday,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: It's Sunday fellow readers and like the good person that I am I come bearing a chapter just for you. I just would like to say that this is the next to the final chapter and after next week there will be no more. Maybe, if the reviews are nice I will give you the last chapter earlier than next Sunday. I know you really don't want to wait an entire week and I don't want to make you wait either. We'll just see how it goes. Just like last time the reviews have been very much appreciated and I thank everyone who has left me one. Now on to the chapter, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

J.D saw his life flash before his eyes as he waited for Robert to pull the trigger. He knew death was close but luckily, he still had a bit of luck left. At that precise moment the door burst open and Evelyn and Perry entered the room guns drawn.

"Agent Frost what a pleasant surprise," Evelyn smirked as she stared at the backstabbing agent.

"How did you find me?"

"Next you time you might want to make sure there aren't any tracking devices on the people you kidnap."

J.D frowned. "I've been low jacked," he scoffed, only to have the gun pressed harder against his head. "Sorry, I didn't know."

His heart clenched in his chest as the man held the gun closer to J.D's head. "I don't know who you are but just let the kid go," Perry hissed, speaking for the first time. "He doesn't know anything."

"Well Agent Dickson and yourself may have been stupid to fall for the hypnosis thing but I'm not," growled Robert as he untied J.D from the chair and forced him to stand up, using him as a shield. As long as J.D stayed in front of him there was no way for either of them to take a clear shot. "I'm going to get what I came for or else he's going to end up with a bullet in his head."

"No don't!" Perry found himself screaming out as the gun remained near J.D's temple.

The panic and fear in the man's voice caused Robert to laugh. He knew something was different from the way the two men kept looking at each other now he knew. "Ah Mr. Dorian you didn't tell me you had a lover."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want the codes."

Evelyn cried out, holding her gun steady and trying to find a clear shot. "He doesn't know the codes."

"Then he dies," smiled Robert as he cocked the gun and prepared to pull the trigger.

* * *

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he realized he didn't want to die. Not now, not when he finally had the life he wanted. Acting quickly, J.D rammed his elbow into the agent's stomach and caused the man to topple over. The gun fell out of the man's hand and onto the ground where it accidentally went off.

Perry watched as J.D fell down to the ground and he immediately ran over to him. Evelyn took the opportunity to take a shot but Robert was too quick. He moved out of the way of the bullet and dropped down to find his own weapon. Robert saw it and began Crawling across the floor when the female agent fired another shot, this time hitting him in the arm. As soon as the shots were fired the room was soon flooded with more armed agents.

"I wouldn't move again if I were you," she hissed as she walked over to him and held the gun to his back.

Robert cried out from the pain as he looked up to see Eve and another familiar face standing over him, Agent Lucas Daniels. "You bastard."

"No Agent Frost you're the bastard," Lucas hissed as he helped lift the man up from the ground. "And now you're under arrest for a multiple of crimes including treason."

Meanwhile Perry held an unconscious J.D in his arms, shaking him with hopes of waking him up. Finally the young man's eyes fluttered open. "J.D are you okay."

J.D opened his eyes to see Perry leaning over him with a worried smile on his face. "I'm dead aren't I. I've been shot and I'm dead," he asked, remembering the gun going off.

"No Melody you're not dead nor have you been shot but…I have," Perry hissed as he touched his now injured upper right arm.

"What!" shrieked J.D, sitting up and sliding his hands over Perry's body. It was when he got to the older doctor's right arm did he notice something warm and wet. Moving his hand away he saw that it was blood. "Oh my God you're bleeding. You've been shot."

"Don't worry Michelle, it's only a graze. I'm fine."

"You could have died."

"From a graze not likely," Perry chuckled as he stood up and then helped J.D up as well. His arm stung a bit but he'd been in worse situations before. "Trust me Newbie I'm fine."

Across the room Eve was slapping a pair of handcuffs on Robert's wrist and pushing him out of the room at the same time reading him his rights. No one could believe that a dirty agent was behind everything but they were glad that he'd been caught before anything bad happened.

* * *

They were outside, standing at the back of an ambulance where Perry was getting his arm bandaged. Perry was right when he said that the bullet only grazed him and while his arm would hurt for a short time he would be fine, much to J.D's relief. Still, his mind was on the man sitting in the backseat of the federal car. A man who only minutes earlier threatened to kill him. "I can't believe I knew who it was the whole time," he suddenly whispered to himself as the car finally drove away.

Perry heard J.D's comment and looked over at the younger doctor. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He was there, that night at the club," J.D replied as he began explaining what he remembered. "I was getting drinks from the bar when I accidentally bumped into him and spilled his drink. To say he was mad would be an understatement but I would have never guessed he was-"

"Was a what?"

"A murderer, a crooked agent who brought and was trying to sell a bomb. All of this happened because I didn't know."

Perry sighed. "It's not your fault."

"If I would have never rammed into him then I wouldn't have been called to that stage and none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been hidden away from my son, friends, or away from work. Not to mention you wouldn't be hurt right now."

"But if you hadn't gone up on that stage who knows where that bomb might have ended up. It probably would have been placed in the wrong hands and hundreds of people could have been killed. You saved them," Perry replied, making sure to stress the point with hopes that J.D would believe him. "You did a good thing."

"Doesn't feel so good though."

"It will, just give it time."

The paramedic finished wrapping Perry's arm and the man jumped down to the ground. "Well Stella if you would please quit your whining, we can finally get out of here."

"That's it, we can go."

"We have to fill out some papers and give a few statements but after that we are free to go back to our horrible sadistic lives in and outside of Sacred Heart."  
"Back to Sam Turk, Carla, and Elliot."

"Back to the she demon and the kids."

J.D frowned slightly at Perry's mention of Jordan, wondering if he was really ready to get back to his life with her. Sure they had slept together and it was great but he didn't have any expectations, did he. He wanted to be loved, to have finally a committed relationship with someone who loved him. And because of that J.D knew that Perry would never go for something like that. However, it didn't stop him from wanting it.

Perry noticed that J.D was exceptionally quiet and he immediately knew something wrong. "Newbie you alright."

He quickly came out of his thoughts and gave Perry a smile. "I'm fine, just thinking about getting back to the hospital," he lied, still smiling. "Wow, I never thought I be so happy to get back to the hospital."

"Don't worry Newbie that feeling will fade as soon as you step foot inside the place."

J.D smiled as he and Perry made their way to the car that had been designated for them. "Still, I can't wait to get back."

I hope the final showdown was to you're liking. I know you're probably wondering why J.D didn't get beat up a little bit more but I couldn't do that to him. Plus it would have totally ruined his cover when he got back to all his friends. I think Turk would have definitely noticed if his homeboy had bruises all over him. I still wanted someone to get injured and Perry seemed like a prefect choice. Even if the injury was only minor it was enough to make someone worry. At least it wasn't a cliffhanger. Until next time,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the final chapter. It's been fun, writing and updating this story every week but all good things must come to an end. I just want to say thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. To everyone who added it to their favorite list or me as their favorite author it is an honor. I don't know what I would do without you guys and this final chapter is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy this final chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, if I did Season Nine would have been way better. BTW how do you turn a hospital into a school. Still trying to figure that out.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

* * *

"Turk for the last time they didn't keep me in a bubble nor did they give me chemical showers," J.D hissed as he and his best friend rounded the corner inside the hospital. Three days passed since his return and Turk was filled with questions, some he asked multiple times a day. That included the one about the bubble. "I would tell you if they kept me in a bubble."

"How do I know? You were gone for three days, three whole days J.D and now that you're back you won't tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell," J.D shrugged as he flipped through the chart in his hand. "I was at the hospital, kept in an airtight sealed room. People who worked for the CDC came in those white hazmat suits and drew blood to test. There were series of other test and happily everything turned out to be negative."

Turk shook his head, determined to keep the conversation going. "If that was the case then why haven't I heard anything about this mysterious disease on the news."

"Probably because they don't really now what it is yet and they don't want people to panic."

"Still, it seems kinda weird."

J.D scoffed at his friend. "Would you rather me be sick from the disease instead being here at the hospital."

"Now you know I wouldn't want that," Turk sighed. "I just find it weird."

"Turk-"

"But I believe you," he quickly finished. "And if you say that you spent three days in that hospital then you spent three days in that hospital."

"Thank-you. I'm just glad to be back here with you guys and Sam who I have for a few days," smiled J.D. The smile quickly faded when he saw Dr. Cox coming down the hall in the opposite direction before walking into a room. "Hey Turk I gotta talk to Dr. Cox for a moment so-"

He didn't wait for J.D to finish, instead he throw up his hand, waved it and smiled. "Okay dude, see ya later."

* * *

J.D waited until Turk was out of sight before making his way to the same room Dr. Cox was. "Um Dr. Cox."

Perry looked up from the chart he was looking at to see J.D standing at the door. He stared for just a moment before diverting his attention back to his patient who was sitting up in the bed. "Well Mr. Pearson it seems that all your test so far appear to be normal but since you've been complaining of chest pains we'd like to keep you here overnight just to make sure everything's fine."

"That's fine with me," the man responded with smile.

Perry nodded and closed the chart, making his way to the door where J.D stood. "Shelia."

"So we're back to the girls' names. Glad to see some things never change," J.D chuckled nervously. "How's your arm?"

Perry glanced at his arm and shrugged. The wound was healing nicely and didn't cause him much pain. If it weren't for the bandage over it, he wouldn't even know it was there. "Fine Newbie."

"That's good."

"Do you want something?"

"No, I guess I don't," he replied sadly and turned to leave when he felt a strong hold on his arm pulling him in another direction. "Dr. Cox."

Perry didn't reply, instead he continued to drag J.D until they came to an empty supply closet. He pushed J.D inside before walking in himself and locking the door behind them.

"Okay Dr. Cox you're scaring me."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened at the safe house?" Perry stated

"Look Dr. Cox sometimes when people are in such close proximity with each other certain feeling can build up and they do things they regret. Not that I regret what happened because I don't but it's okay if you do. I'm not mad."

Perry listened to J.D continue to ramble and quickly grew tired of it so he did the best thing he could to shut him up. He kissed him, hard.

* * *

The kiss came unexpected to J.D and a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, some not even involving what was currently going on. It took a while but J.D for J.D's mind to register what was happening before finally embracing the kiss.

"Jordan moved out two days ago," Perry replied when he pulled away.

"What?"

"I told her that we just weren't connecting anymore and she agreed. She decided it that it would be best if she got her place and we shared custody of the kids."

"This isn't because of what we did is it because I'm sure-"

Perry rolled his eyes tired of J.D's questions. "Newbie I'm trying to tell you that Jordan and I are no longer together because it's what we want and you're on a guilt trip. Can you explain to me why that is?"

"It's just, you haven't spoken to me since we got back and it made me think that you regretted being with me," J.D stuttered awhile keeping a happy smile.

"It's taken me this long because I had to find the right way to let you know."

"Still, I never thought this would happen."

"And now?" asked Perry.

"I want this but only if you want this."

"And if I say I do."

"Then I guess I'm all in."

Perry let out a painful sigh as he moved his gaze from J.D and down to the ground. "But I have to warn you J.D I'm not the best at expressing myself so there may be times when I'm harsh and a complete asshole."

He didn't care. J.D grinned uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around Perry's neck and rested their foreheads together. "You've been harsh and an asshole to me for six years now, I think I'm immune to it."

"J.D I'm serious," Perry sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't because I trust you."

"I don't know if you should."

"Well I do," replied J.D. "And no matter what happens that's never going to happen because I love you."

"What-"

"And don't worry about saying it back," J.D stated quickly when he saw the worried expression Perry's face. He couldn't believe he was about to ruin the relationship before it even had a chance to start. "You don' have to say if you don't want to now or ever. I'm a guy, we're both guys and we don't need that type of emotional outlet, do we."

"No we don't but who knows."

"Yeah who knows?"

Perry smirked slightly as he pressed his lips against J.D's once more. He never thought he would ever be brave enough to tell J.D how he really felt but he there he was, with the younger doctor locked in a supply closet. It was the best he felt in a long time since he could remember. "J.D."

"Yeah Perry."

"I love you too."

Suddenly J.D's entire face went blank as he stared straight forward into an empty space. It made Perry worry. "J.D."

"To detonate key 319-529-622-906-119."

Perry immediately knew what was happening. He'd told J.D he loved him, unlocking the secret codes that Dmitri gave him during the hypnosis. J.D was finally able to remember. Pulling out his cell phone, he typed the numbers that J.D spoke.

"J.D what if I want to stop the bomb how I do it," asked Perry, desperately waiting to hear the rest.

"To deactivate key 502-619-825-104-624." J.D replied again in the same monotone voice as Perry typed the numbers into the phone.

And as quickly as it happened J.D's eyes came back into focus and he looked at Perry confused. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember."

"Not really. One minute you're calling my name and after that it's a blank."

"You just told me the activation and deactivation codes for the bomb."

J.D gave Perry another confused look. "I did."

"Yeah, ya did."

"But I thought I would only remember those if-" Suddenly it dawned on J.D on what happened, what he couldn't remember and he had to say he was shocked. "You said you loved me didn't you."

'That I did."

"But I told you didn't have to say it back."

"I know what you said but I wanted to say it. It's how I feel and I needed to say it," shrugged Perry as if it didn't matter what he did but deep inside hoping that J.D be happy.

"So you do, love me that is."

"That's what I said didn't I. Just don't expect me to say it again for a long time."

J.D gave Perry a wide grin. "Are you kidding me? Even if you say once in a blue moon it will still be enough for me."

"Good, cause that's all you're gonna get."

"Well, I can think of something else I want right now anyways."

Perry smirked at J.D's suggestive tone and grabbed him by the waist, yanking him forward. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Something along these lines yes," J.D smirked back as his arms snaked around the back of Perry's neck. "But only if you have the time."

"J.D."

"Yeah."

"Shut-up."

"Only if you kiss me."

And with the biggest smile, one he hadn't had in a long time and in the dark, empty, and locked supply closet Perry did just that. He kissed J.D with no reservations or regrets but with complete and total happiness. 

And that is how you end this story. Once again I like to thank

AkaiKitsuneKegawa, CosmicPudding, eternal-depths-of-emerald, wolf2q, YaioNaru, Kiwi-satsuma-, remix, AnimeDramaMe, Black-Dranzer-1119, and DarkDancerKayla

Who reviewed and gave great comments. Some I even took to heart. And for all of you out there who are worried this will be my last Scrubs fic, don't be. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve that I'm not quite ready to give up on. Until then,

Don't take candy or other things from strangers,

LadyCizzle


End file.
